The invention relates to a device for cooling and tapping of beverage stored in containers, provided with a casing which integrates a cooling unit and a cooling volume and is sealable with a bonnet.
Devices for cooling beverage are known in many different kinds and we can make a distinction between passive cooled devices and active cooled devices. Passive cooling means that cooling-aids are used in the device. Cooling-aids usually are containers that are filled with a fluid and are stored in a freezer before being inserted into the device. After insertion into the device, the cooling aids emit their stored cold to the beverage inside the device. When using active cooling, the devices are equipped with a cooling unit which produces cold by consuming energy. This is mainly realized with the use of electrical cooling compressors.
These known devices are usually suited only for transport and storage of beverage containers. Furthermore the beverage container must provide a relative high strength to allow a standing accommodation of the containers. For tapping the beverage it is mandatory to open the device and to take the beverage container out of the device before tapping. Afterwards the device must be opened again to reinsert the container. The disadvantage is, that while opening the device two times for tapping the beverage, a great amount of cold escapes from the device and causes important waste of power. Additionally the handling of such a device is not handy. For other devices it is mandatory to fill in the beverage directly into a tank inside the device. This causes a hygienic problem when using perishable beverage and handicaps cleaning of these devices.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device for cooling of beverage stored in containers having either a solid structure or a flexible structure and allowing to tap the beverage without opening the device. In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished in that the cooling volume is designed in the shape of a tub, the casing is swivel-mounted to the stand and the device is provided with a tapping-unit.
This invention embodies a device for cooling of beverage stored in solid or in flexible containers. The beverages stay inside their containers and have no contact to the device or its units, providing a maximum of hygiene especially in combination with the use of non-returnable containers. Furthermore the beverage can be tapped without opening the device. This and a special insulation of the device improves the heat-balance of the device in comparison to the known devices and allows a substantially lower power consumption of the cooling unit.
In a modification of the invention, the active cooling unit is designed as a peltier element combined with a water cooler. Peltier elements are electrical devices that generate a temperature difference from electric current by use of the peltier-effect. Peltier elements are known as active cooling devices. However these known devices work in combination with air cooling, which is ineffective and degrades the cooling effect, especially in combination with higher environment temperatures. Under these circumstances, the cooling capability may low down to zero. The use of a water cooler substantially improves the cooling effect of the peltier element. The cooling water can be taken from beer cooling units usually installed in bars or restaurants. It is also possible to use cooling water from a separate cooling box. The cooling water can have normal room temperature which simplifies the installation of the supply tubing.
In another modification the cooling unit consists of a jacked filled with a fluid having a very low freezing-point. This fluid-jacket-cooling provides a very high cooling power and is usable not only for keeping cool but also for quick cooling down of beverages.
Another modification allows a passive cooling by use of cooling aids which makes the device mobile. Dependent on the special insulation of the device and in combination with an electronic temperature surveillance, a timely change of the cooling aids and a continuos cooling effect is possible.
In the embodiment of the invention, the casing is swivel-mounted to the stand. This embodiment incorporates the advantage, that the tapping can be expedited by pivoting the casing in the direction of the tapping unit. Furthermore it is possible to store fruit juice containing pulp without the use of a stirring unit inside the machine. These stirring units are mandatory for known devices to prevent the fruit pulp from depositing on the floor of the container. The invention allows mixing up the juice and dispersing the temperature by swiveling the casing on the stand. By this movement the beverage is shaken together with the refrigerator and the cooling engine.
The three cooling methods, peltier, fluid-jacket and passive cooling are not affected by the shaking process. Advantageously the stand is provided with shock absorbing stop and backstop. These stops allow a well defined angle of movement for the casing.
As a distinct from other known devices, no compressor is used inside the machine. This allows a small and space saving design and the possibility to shake the casing.
An advantageous free usable space below the device is achieved by positioning the casing on a stand.
In an advantageous embodiment the casing contains an insulation. By providing an insulation the heat-balance of the device is improved. Only little cold can escape while the bonnet is closed.
In a modification of the invention, the tapping unit consists of a commercial tap, that is normally shipped together with the beverage container as a one-way part .In combination with a special lever-assembly, it provides a convenient way of tapping fluid from the container, without the need of opening the casing.
In a second advantageous modification the tapping unit integrates a passage and a lever inside a housing. The lever actuates a clamping notch via a linkage. This modification is used in the case that a drain tube is attached to the beverage container. The drain tube is guided by the passage and is clamped or opened by the notch when the lever is actuated. This device is also serviceable without opening the casing and thus does not influence the heat-balance.
In distinction to other known devices for tapping juices like flow-trough-cooling devices, the whole content is cooled steadily, which improves hygiene, saves perishable fluids and allows to tap great amounts of cold fluid in a short time.
In an advantageous embodiment the tapping unit is positioned low at the front face of the device. Due to this embodiment the tapping unit is at the lowest level of the fluid and ensures simple and reliable emptying of the container.
In distinction to other known devices, the partition of the casing is not plain but is designed L-shaped in its vertical section, to fixate the beverage container while pivoting the device and to ease the handling when changing containers.
Advantageous, a temperature-sensor is applied directly to the tub. By means of this sensor and an electronic controller, the temperature inside the casing can be surveilled and/or regulated.
Advantageous, at least one warning-lamp is attached to the casing. These warning-lamps inform the operators in the case of a malfunction or if the temperature inside the casing exceeds the given limits.